


God Is A Woman

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before start of series, Big sister, Cannon is dead, Civilian OC, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Namikaze older sibling, Naruto's aunt, OC is a badass, Original Character(s), Post-Third Shinobi War, Prostitution, Self-Insert, Sort Of, fix it kinda, possibly tiggering stuff, sort of good orochimaru, there is no cannon, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: She might have failed her brother, despite how hard she tried to keep him amog the land of the living.... But she refused to fail his son. If that meant having to cross a line that she hadn't drawn... then so be it. She'd burn that bridge when she got to it.Alternatively, prostitutes make for great spies.Main character is a semi SI. Main pairing is OrochimaruXOC/SI, but there are going to be multiple sex partners in this..  If it is not your thing don't read it.. Rating will most likely be changed to E later on...
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Tsunade (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.” _

**~ Anais Nin**

**….**

She held the newborn close to her chest, her eyes cold as stone, grip tight. No one would dare try to take him from her. The joyous occasion a birth had been stripped from them, it had become a bloodbath, a dance with a demon and it had ruined so many lives. But she wouldn’t blame him for it, she could never.

He was only a baby. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Sato-san.” The spoken voice is soft, gentle, and careful while dealing with her. Knowing better than to startled the woman. She looked up, mismatched eyes meeting steel grey ones. 

“Hokage-sama.” She gave a small bow of her head. Moving carefully in mind of the frail baby in her arms. He makes a small motion for her to follow him. The last few days in light of the attack had become chaotic. This was the first chance he had to meet with her.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He tells her kindly and she gives a numb nod.

“You as well, your wife was a strong woman. May she rest in peace.” His shoulders tensed but he nodded. There would be time to grieve later, for now he set it aside. They stepped into the office that was now his once again. They had much to discuss.

He leaned against the front of the desk, and she took a seat in one of the chairs usually reserved for the elders. Her hold on the newborn loosened only slightly, the baby barely moved in her arms and he was sound asleep. 

“How did your business fare?” She gives him a thoughtful expression. The woman knows that this isn’t the reason he’s called her here. But she humors him anyway.

“The shop is still standing, and all my employees are all accounted for.” He nods, that was actually a relief. The first form of good news he’s heard in days. 

“Very good. I am relieved to hear it.” She gives him a small smile.

“The tea house will be up and running soon, we will offer free meals to those working on repairs. I will be suspending the night shift for the time being though.” The expression on his face then is hard to read, she gives him a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Right. Now I believe we have some more pressing matters to discuss.” His eyes focused on the baby in her arms and she nods.

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” He sighs.

“Hiruzen.” Her eyes widen slightly, he suppresses a snort before responding. 

“My name Sato-san, you may use it.” She nods her head and gives him a small smile.

“Then you must use mine as well Hiruzen-sama.” He chuckles. She was a spitfire.

“As you wish Airi-san. Now let us get back to the matter at hand.” Airi looks like the previous light in her eyes is gone.

“I will take care of him.” There is no deviance in her voice, no sign of uncertainty, she says this with absolute clarity and he knows she’s fighting him personally over it too. She’s always been stubborn even for a seemingly civilian woman. He knew better. Hiruzen offered her a reassuring smile.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Airi-san, but we need to go over what happens now. You are about to become the sole provider of an S-rank secret and one day asset are you prepared for that? The consequences that it will befall you personally?” The villagers already knew which baby the demon had been sealed into to save them, and the whispers had already begun. Airi snorted.

“Whatever happens to me personally I can handle. So there is no need to worry about me, Hiruzen-sama. I will be fine.” He held back a smirk at her answer. Hiruzen had thought that would be her answer. 

“Very well then, I will have the proper paperwork filed and sent to you for your signature. From this day forward Uzumaki Naruto is officially in your care.” She stood then, gave another small bow of her head. 

“Thank you.” He shakes his head, there is no need. The Third is just glad that she survived that night, glad that someone will be able to take care of the late Yodaime’s son and who better than the boy’s own aunt. She dismissed herself after that, and he let her go. 

There was still so much left to do. It would be a long while before the village was fully restored.

..

Peach colored eyes stared down at the small red face of the infant they’d just been handed. A bright cheerful smile crossed the preteen’s face as she made cooing noises at the baby. “Hello precious one.” Her voice kind, Airi smiled down at her apprentice before wandering into the kitchen to prepare them a small meal.

The preteen followed after her teacher all the while still cooing at the baby. Her long wavy hair that was the color of bronze found itself wrapped around small baby hands. She just smiled more. Airi glanced back to look at her apprentice and her nephew.

She rolled her eyes at the scene. What an oblivious girl. “Reiko, perhaps you should tie your hair back.” Airi suggested while pulling down the necessary ingredients for dinner. The preteen looked up then, the same cheerful expression on her face.

“Sure, but it’s not really a problem.” Airi shook her head. Reiko retreated back to the common room, half detangling her hair from the little boy's grip. 

Reiko carefully set him down on the covered and pillowed mat that Airi-sensei had set up for him. He made a noise of protest at being put down, in the months that he’d been living with them very rarely was he not in someone’s arms. Usually it is her sensei who held him, sometimes herself, but he was usually in someone’s arms. “Sorry Naru-kun, my arms are tired.” She apologized, pulling her hair up into a bun like sensei had instructed before laying down onto the floor next to him.

She blew raspberries on his stomach, and told him silly stories to appease him instead. “You seem to be having fun.” Reiko jumped in her skin at the voice, she clutched her chest as she sat up and promptly threw one of the plush toys at them.

The offender was smirking at her, dark hair and lavender colored eyes. He was fairly attractive in appearance, or at least that what she’d been told. Honestly she just thought he was a huge jerk. He caught the toy easily and gave her an amused look.

“Is kaa-san home?” She nodded her head, carefully pulling Naruto into her lap. He clapped his tiny hands together in delight.

“She is in the kitchen, you probably shouldn’t sneak up on her. What she throws will be a lot less fluffy.” Reiko warns, he raises a brow but says nothing instead he drops the top next to her.

“He knows.” Reiko turned to look back where the voice of her sensei came from, Airi was leaning against the entrance frame to the kitchen, there was a rag between her hands, and a high amused look on her face. One that turned serious soon after, her eyes narrowed at him

“Dinner’s ready Reiko, go ahead and eat. Take Naruto with you.” She tells the girl, Reiko scurries quickly to her feet before ducking around the dark haired male and past Airi-sensei into the kitchen.

“Has she always been that jumpy?” He questions watching as the girl’s small frame disappears. Airi just gives him a look. She doesn’t dignify his question with a response.

“You’re late Haru.” He flinches at her disappointed tone. Haru could see the concern in her eyes although she’d never express it out loud. 

“I apologize okaa-san. But I think you’ll forgive me when you see what I learned.” He pulled a scroll out of the travel pack attached to his hip. She took it carefully, eyes narrowed slightly.

“I am not your mother.” She states deftly, with no actual effort to protest the term of endearment placed upon her by all those who worked for her. He grinned.

“Whatever you say. I will take my leave now.” She rolls her eyes as he disappears in a puff of smoke. Reminds herself it’s what she gets for having a chunin on payroll and heads back into the kitchen to check on Reiko. Untying to scroll to read in once she sat down.

Reiko was sitting in the chair next to the highchair feeding herself and Naruto simultaneously. The blonde haired little boy giggled when Airi pressed a kiss to his forehead as she passed him, before laying a hand on Reiko’s shoulders. The preteen looked upset. “Don’t take it personally, Haru is really good at his job.” Airi offered the girl a reassuring look before taking a seat across from her.

“Hai sensei.” Reiko muttered looking down into her plate. Airi let her be.

“I have to work tonight, so I will be leaving shortly after I put Naruto to bed. Will you be alright by yourself or would you like me to send one of the girls here?” Her eyes scanned the continents of the scroll as she spoke, looking up every few seconds.

“We will be fine Airi-sensei, no need to worry.” Her apprentice said with a knowing smile. The woman rolled her eyes.

“Of course, silly me.” She rolled the scroll back up, a tense look briefly crossed her face. Haru had been right. Airi finished her dinner with not another word. When the dishes were washed and put away she sent Reiko up to get cleaned up while picking up Naruto to take him to her own bathroom to prepare him for bed.

It was going to be a long night.

..

She entered the tea house a little after nine, the day shift long gone. The only ones left were the few trained for the night shift. Her small tea house became a different type of establishment after dark and it brought in a whole different range of clientele and profit for the business. But it also accumulated resources and information for the village. 

Even this early in the evening they already started taking clients, and she was no exception to that rule either. Her first client was already waiting for her. She gracefully slid into the both next to him, nuzzling into his side, carefully tucking the scroll she’d received from Haru into his jacket. The only difference was that her first client wasn’t after her body, it wasn’t off the table but it most definitely was the main course either, he wanted her information and she was happy to share it with him. 

“From one of my birds last trip to Rice.” Her fingers dance up his arm, and he turns down to look at her. Taking in the drastically different appearance that her daytime civilian persona.

Her face had been powered lightly, her dual colored eyes had been lined and smudged with a dark rouge and her lips had been perfectly painted red. The usual curly pale blonde curls had been tamed into an elegant bun, with only a few loose strands to frame her face. She was a beautifully painted picture of perfection and she knew it.

He leaned down, his lips barely touching her exposed forehead. His hand reached up his fingers caught under her chin. “I’ll make sure it ends up where it needs too.” She grins, taking his hand and pulling them both out of the booth. What came next she wouldn’t allow to take place in the actual restaurant.

His steps quiet behind her, as he allowed her to pull him along. Up three flights of stairs and into the room where all her clients ended up. There were only two other rooms like this in the building, and they were both sound proof and they were reserved for the second and third highest paid courtesan’s on her payroll. The others, knowing her rule, usually took their clients to a nice hotel a few streets over, they didn’t mind. Airi’s girls and boys were the very best, and were also very discreet. She took care of them.

She led him to the round bed in the center of the well-dressed room. Straddling his lap, looping her manicured fingers into the first layer of his shirt. He loosened the expensive fabric of the obi tied around her waist carefully, he knew how fond she was of it. The kimono fell off her shoulders, revealing her well-endowed chest. 

The first layer of clothing gone. Their lips met hungrily, she abandoned the work of trying to relieve him of his mesh shirt. Her hands tangled in his wild white hair, all the while fighting for dominance in their kiss. There was a sense of passion with him, that she never felt with any of her other clients. But most of her clients didn’t deal with her outside of these instances either though. 

They drew apart, the need to breathe interrupting their small dispute over who exactly was in charge. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” She whispers in a sultry voice. He makes a move to push the remnants of her kimono down even further.

“So are you.” She grins, placing a delicate kiss to his lips before skillfully removing herself from his lap. 

Her hand unties the last knot keeping her obi around her waist, and lets it drop. Since she didn’t wear all the layers typically required for such a dress, the kimono fabric fell out of its careful folds, the extra fabric pulled at her feet. He stood taking a step toward her.

His hands ran down her bare shoulders, pushing the dress all the way off her arms. Lust heaving in his dark eyes. The kimono falls to their feet leaving her all but bare before him. She pouts at him playfully. “Your turn.” Her fingers hook under the base of the mesh shirt as she forces the material up, he assists her in getting it over his head.

Her fingers trace the scars on his left side, a sad look in her eyes as she regards them. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen them, but it didn’t change the fact of how jarring they were. He was lucky to be alive.

He didn’t let her linger on them long, he leaned down capturing her lips. A hand in her hair thoroughly messing up the carefully constructed bun in an instance. She bit his lip in retaliation. Not one to back down from a fight, he easily lifted her with one arm. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands pulling at his own hair as she hungrily kissed him back.

He carried them back over to the bed, setting her down gently. Quickly he removed the last bits of his clothing, they soon joined the growing pile on the floor. Then he removed the almost sheer slip covering her leaving them fully exposed to one another. She leaned forward drawing him into another bout of kissing.

“Jiraiya.” His name fell off her lips in a breathy moan, he always liked the way it sounded on her lips. Everything sounded good coming out of her mouth. She had very skilled lips.

Airi didn’t love him. But she had always been very fond of the sannin. She laid wrapped in his arms, sweaty and completely satisfied as their time together drew to a close. Her head rested upon his chest. It was comfortable. “How is he?” He mumbled into the top of her head, she closed her eyes frowning softly.

“You can meet him, I’m not keeping him from you.” She tells him plainly, he shifts, and she lets him. Jiraiya sits up slowly. Airi follows as she wraps her arms around his neck crossing over his chest pressing sheet covered breast into his shoulders. He reaches one hand up, placing it on her elbow.

“I can’t. It’s too dangerous.” He tries to tell her. But she doesn’t buy it, and lets him go in disappointment.

“You’re afraid too.” There is a sadness in her voice as she accuses him. He doesn’t deny it. Because he can’t.

They dress silently, she picks up the scroll it had rolled over to the bed. She re-tucks it into his vest. “Take care of this.” Her tone is serious. Airi knew how important what was in there would be.

“I will, thank you.” He turns from her then, there is a feeling of finality to it, one she doesn’t like. But there was nothing she would do to fix it. She could not fix what was not broken.

“Be careful.” She prays silently.

Airi headed in the direction of the small powder room attached to the room. She had to reapply her makeup and fix her hair. There were still more clients to see. They deserved nothing but the best, there could be no remaining sign of previous engagement when she met with them. That was surely unprofessional.

The night was still young.

..

The tea house that doubled as a brothel was the most profitable  _ civilian-run _ business in the entire village hidden in the leaves. Although the latter half of the business was hardly common knowledge or even a brought up subject in normal conversation certain people still knew. It is how the business worked. Airi’s clients paid her with information and patronage to her tea house, she in turn wrote a weekly report of everything she or her employees had learned. 

That information was then turned over to the right offices to deal with and make sense of. As the years went on, she stopped seeing as many clients. Every now and again she saw one or two, the special ones, the ones who had been her clients for years but it wasn’t near as many as it used to be. The tea house did enough business now that she didn’t have to rely on it anymore. 

Those services were now provided by others on her payroll, even after she’d given them the opportunity to stop. This wasn't like other brothel’s or whore houses. The people who worked for her, they weren’t slaves, they didn’t owe her any sort of debt, what they did they did because they wanted to. Because they enjoyed it. Airi in return paid them extremely well for it, on top of what they made from tips in the tea house and the price for their other services. She gave them their original minimum and told them to go from there. 

Airi never asked how much they made, it didn’t matter to her as long as they had something to give her. Information. Was a powerful tool.

Some of her subordinates even ventured out of the village going to work in tea houses like the one she ran in the capitol. A few of her girls had even ventured into other countries. The information they gathered was retrieved by shinobi like Haru. shinobi she’d sponsored for the academy, or the few who had been sent to her for training.

And she’d done all of it to hide one simple fact. She made an excuse for herself, a reason. So that no one could question it. So that it could never be used against her.

She’d seen their future. 

She knew how it was supposed to end.

....

Of course the question could be asked. How had it come to this? How exactly she’d become a brothel owner, because at the end of the day that’s what she truly was. The tea house though popular was merely a front. It boiled down to one simple fact. She was very good at her job.

Airi hadn’t always been a citizen of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konoha wasn’t where she was born. Her father, the only parent she’d shared with her brother, had abandoned them. Her mother and her. She’d been born in the capitol to a highly sought after Tayu. It only made sense that she’d eventually become one as well. 

When her mother died suddenly when she was about six, her father took her back in. He apparently hadn’t even realized she’d been pregnant. But there was no doubt she was his daughter. His wife hadn’t been too pleased. The woman was pregnant herself and hadn’t expected to now be taking care of her husband's illegitimate daughter. 

She died during childbirth. Airi used to think it had been just to spite her father. Sometimes even now she still got that sense. Minato’s mother had been a bitter and unkind woman, she was nothing like her own mother. Perhaps she was just biased.

Their father raised both of them, until his own death. He died during the second war right when Minato was in the middle of the Academy. Airi hadn’t gone herself having no interest in ever becoming a ninja, instead she’d gone to a school for civilians and even graduated early. She had to provide for them. 

They were orphans, with no source of income and no one to take care of them. So she did what anyone with her background would do, and not to mention maturity level. The perks of being an adult stuck inside the body of a teenager. She wrote a letter to one of her mother’s old contacts and formulated a plan. 

By fourteen she was the owner of a very small but quaint tea house on the outskirts of the market district. It became the base of her actual business, and the source of the majority of their income until Minato made chunin. She never told him about her work or what she did to keep them alive and he thankfully never asked. Airi suspects he knew anyway, or he just knew better than to ask.

She wouldn’t have told him the truth regardless.

Over the years both sides of her business became exceedingly popular, it allowed her to travel, to take clients with larger pockets. She slowly became one of the most sought after courtesan’s in their country, and she used her position to gather whispers. You’d be amazed at what exactly you can get men and the occasional women to say after they had been fucked and fully satisfied.

The tea house itself became such a raging success that by eighteen just four years later she’d had enough money to buy the building she used now for her business. With a new building, she also hired more people to run the tea house. Airi even went to the capitol to pay off the debts of a few of the children like her, children of whores of the forgotten. And then she offered them jobs, and the choice to continue selling their bodies but for a much higher cost, money that they would get to pocket and the option to say no.

She was successful. Even if the means to her success had shady backgrounds, and was paved by doing things most would consider a sin or despicable. Airi didn’t care. Quite frankly she liked her job, both of them, and she was proud of herself for what she had accomplished.

She managed to keep both of them alive through one and a half wars. It brought back memories of simpler times. Before his death, when he was still only but a child. Her baby brother.

_ “Ai-nee, Ai-nee! You’re back!” Her head whipped around to smile at him, he all but jumped into her arms. The sixteen year old wrapped her arms around him holding him close. Airi kissed his cheek while letting him go. Young Minato wiped at the mark from her lipstick making a face at her, she chuckled at his expense. _

_ “Ugh, gross.” She rolled her eyes. The man next to her laughed, she gave him a glare when her brother wasn’t paying attention.  _

_ “Of course I’m back, I promised I wouldn’t miss your birthday.” He smiled brightly at her _ .

“Airi-sensei?” The memory falls around her, as reality comes back into play. Airi blinks at the teen, the girl is barely awake and already concerning herself over others. She shakes her head. 

“Good morning Reiko, did you sleep alright?” She passes the girl a cup of tea, trying to push past the memories of her brother. It was better if she didn’t think too long on them. Also she knows the teen got in late last night. Airi would never admit that she was worried.

Reiko gives her a cheerful smile. “Hai sensei, I had a good time at the festival last night.” The Kyuubi festival, she’s personally never gone, but she knew the festival served as a reminder of their strength. It had been three years since the attack. But it didn’t change how the majority of the village felt about her nephew. 

Airi tried to not to think about that either. At least by taking him she’d spared him some of the pain of loneliness. And a good deal of discrimination, she was a well respected member of their society. Her favor wasn’t one that many wanted to lose.

“Will you be taking today off as well sensei?” Reiko questions while pouring herself another cup of tea. The blonde woman gave a small nod of her head.

“I figured I’d let you get a taste of running the shop without me on one of the busier days.” Reiko nodded her head, the almost seventeen year old paused briefly.

“And the night shift?” She questioned carefully. It only has been a year since she started working that part of the business. Reiko enjoyed it for the most part, the clients she saw were only interested in a companion for the evening not a bed partner so she had been spared some of the more intimate work. Honestly she hadn’t minded. 

Airi didn’t really care how they obtained their information as long as it was useful. She wasn’t cruel though, she just gave them liberties others wouldn’t. Everyone who worked that part of the business had the right to say no, to refuse, and when they did she backed them one hundred percent. Their safety, comfort, and happiness was more important to her than the gossip and secrets they could learn. Although she’d never say it out loud.

“Closed for the evening. Naruto would be devastated if his favorite nee-chan missed his birthday.” Airi takes a sip of her tea after that. Obviously no longer on wishin to discuss such things. Reiko smiles into her own cup. Her sensei was an odd woman.

“Of course, well I better go get ready.” Airi nods her head, not looking up from what she was working on at the table. She did note the earliness of the morning though. Seemed like Reiko was going to get a taste of working on a busy day with little sleep too, she left a message for the assistant manager to keep an eye on her apprentice.

Better safe than sorry.

Airi protected her own.

..

Her hands gently picked up the unmarked package, but she knew undoubtedly who exactly it was from. The bright green and orange wrapping paper was a dead giveaway. It seemed that at the very least he was guilty. For leaving him, alone. Because while no matter what happened Naruto would always have her, Airi would never leave his side or abandon him like her father had them. But it would have been nice to have his help. 

The sannin just couldn’t bear to see him. She knew why to, of course she knew why. Her brother had been like a son to Jiraiya, and Naruto was the spitting image of his father. Especially at his age now. There were days she was glad for the villagers' ignorance of his parentage, because she didn’t know what she’d do if the target on his back started this early on. 

Airi carries the small box under her arm and back into the house. Shutting the door softly behind her. Reiko is sitting on the couch holding Naruto helping him unwrap the gift from the girls at the shop, including herself. All of her employees adored her nephew, because they respected her, and also because the kid was absolutely adorable. 

Haru had even made it for the occasion. He was leaned over the back of the couch antagonizing Reiko to the best of his ability. She gave him a pointed look while walking over to join them. “Come here Naru-kun, you don’t need to be in Rei-nee’s lap when she decides to punch Haru.” Reiko’s reaction was priceless, the most delighted look she’d ever seen the teen have crossed her face. Her teacher had just given her something precious. Permission.

Reiko didn’t punch him, instead she turned around and flicked him in the nose. Haru whined in protest rubbing his nose before jumping over the couch and settling at the other end. Pouting. “Not cool Rei-chan.” He groaned, Reiko stuck her tongue out at him.

Airi smiled into the back of the toddler’s hair, suppressing a laugh at the scene. Naruto giggled at the two clapping his hands together in excitement. Reiko gave him a bright smile. Like she always did, all the while leaning forward to help him finish unwrapping the gift.

It was a bright orange hoodie that had a cute green frog face in the middle. Naruto made the appropriate frog noise in response. Reiko's smile only grew. “That’s right, good job.” She cheered happily. Haru snorted to her left.

Airi was glad to see the sibling rivalry still lived on. “What do you say, Naru-kun?” She encouraged, and he looked back at her with wide eyes for a moment before turning that charming Namikaze/Uzumaki smile on the bronze haired teen.

“T-ank Ou, Re-ne.” His voice was childish and he slipped a bit on the words. But Reiko didn’t seem to mind as her cheeks blushed slightly in response. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad you like it, Naru-chan.” He giggled at her in response. Airi though the whole thing was very cute.

“Alright my turn.” Haru grumbled pulling a medium sized package from his pack. Airi eyed the simply wrapped gift for a moment. She wondered what exactly he'd gotten for him. 

The blonde woman didn’t have long to think about it. In the next second the sound of fast urgent raps against the front door pulled her from her suspicion and off of the table she had taken a seat on. Reiko accepted the blonde bubbly toddler easily, a worried look on her face. Haru’s entire body tensed. “Airi.” There was a warning in his tone, she nodded her head.

“Reiko take Naruto upstairs.” The bronze haired girl nodded her head, she hurried off the couch quickly. Airi turned her attention to Haru. He nodded in understanding.

She walked swiftly over to the front door, pulling it open a moment later. Seconds later she was catching a half dead silver haired shinbi in her arms. “Haru come help me!” The dark haired male was next to her in an instance, helping support the weight of the jonin.

She hadn’t seen Kakashi in three years. Not for lack of trying either. The teen avoided her like the Black Death itself. Airi had always liked her brother’s former apprentice, he was a good kid, so it stung a great deal to know that the silver haired jonin was actively avoiding her. So while she is surprised by his alarming state, she’s not actually surprised that he’s on her doorstep. He’d always been rather predictable.

The other surprise, the one she hadn’t expected is who exactly is standing behind him. She ushers the brunette in as well. He somehow manages to maneuver the silver haired jonin out of the blonde woman’s tight grasp. Airi sighs, and quickly shuts the door behind them. “Place him on the couch.” 

They heed her command. “Go get me the extensive med kit.” Her next order is given, Haru gives a curt nod as he turns and heads to the bedroom where she keeps it. She turns her gaze upon the brunette, and makes a quick accession of his overall appearance. “Down the hall on the left there is a bathroom, there should be a small first aid kit under the sink, use it.” He gaps at her for a moment, unsure, before nodding his head and following the clear order.

He knew who was in control here. 

Airi settles on her knees at the base of the couch, to be level with the injured idiot. “What have you done to yourself Kakashi?” She mumbles quietly, carefully removing the outer layer of a blood stained anbu uniform. Haru hands the kit down to her.

“What do you need me to do?” He questions, their eyes meet. Her mouth settles into a thin line. Before she can say anything two anbu agents appear in the middle of her living room. Airi’s eyes frost over. All the previous joy from the evening is gone, she sends a look to Haru and its intentions are perfectly clear. Haru vanishes in a puff of smoke. 

“Sato-san we are sorry for the disturbance but we will need you to hand Hatake-san over to us.” There’s something in the monotone voice of the agent that makes her skin crawl and the blood boil in her veins. That was not a normal anbu agent, she knew because she’d been dealing with them for a very long time at this point. Slowly she stands, dropping the small med kit onto the table. It clangs against the metal and glass furniture, the only noise for a second.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Her tone is level, eyes are cold. The demur woman seen around the village and in the tea house is long gone. That persona has fallen.

“We will, once you give us Hatake.” She smirks then, like a feral beast. The look on her face is sinister. They tense, shoulders become visibly tight, and for a moment she almost detects a hint of something other than indignation. So they could feel.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you.” The air around them becomes thin, suddenly making it very hard to breathe. 

A civilian shouldn’t be able to do that. They shouldn’t possess the capabilities to have such an overwhelming sense of killer intent. But she looked ready to take the two of them on if it came to that. The two false anbu were so confused and surprised by the sudden outburst of power displayed by the petite female that neither could stop as a fully formed shadow clone of the woman slung one of the jonin’s arms around her shoulder and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke.

Airi had not received a formal shinobi education. But she still had one. The only man she’d ever truly loved had made sure of it, he refused for her to be an untrained spy. It was not a widely broadcasted fact that’s for sure. Orochimaru had made certain that no one knew the extent of which she’d been trained. 

Airi was more than just a simple protastute. A fact that had saved her life and the life of others more times than she could count. The only one question remained now…. What was she going to do about ROOT?

Shimura could consider his days numbered. 

**XOXOX**

**The SI story no one asked for but I can’t let go of. This story has existed written on my computer for a long ass time and because I’m sort of tipsy I'm posting it.**

**I own nothing but the ocs.**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_“If I have learned anything in this long life of mine, it is this: in love we find out who we want to be; in war we find out who we are._ ”

**~Kristin Hannah, The Nightingale**

**…**

Haru glared at the man who held Reiko, while Haru held Airi’s nephew. “Why did you bring him here?” _Why did you bring Kakashi here if you knew you were being followed_? The rage he feels overwhelmed him. Surely this man must have known that Airi-sama would go to any lengths for those she considered her family. Even outing herself as a fully trained opponent. 

Orochimaru-sama was going to gut him. Haru could feel it now.”Haru-san?” Reiko’s bell-like tone snapped him from his dark thoughts. He gave her a small reassuring smile.

“Kaa-san is going to be okay Rei-chan. We just have to keep Naru-kun safe ok?” Reiko nods her head as she looks up at the masked ANBU agent who she didn’t know but if Haru had trusted him rough to pick her up and help remove them from Airi-sensei’s house then she doubted he was like those others.

“You can set me down Shinobi-san, I need to get the lights on. Haru-san please put Naru-kun on the cot so he can sleep. I’ll get some tea going and then I’ll look at your wounds shinobi-san.” Reiko is carefully put down, she lands without a sound. Haru wants to rub his face. Airi has been training her far too well.

Reiko played the part of a demure apprentice with excellence, but she was just as deceptive as her sensei. They were all about to lose their masks, he could just feel it. Haru sent another glare towards the anbu mask before complying with an annoyed sigh.

He hoped Airi-sama was alright.

…

Airi was beyond pissed. She laid Kakashi down gently on the ANBU commanders couch. “Swan.” There is a warning in his tone and she glares at him for it. She was not a child, nor was she one of his agents. Airi starts healing the silvered hair jonin quickly. Mystic palm encasing her hand as she closes up deep gashes. He’d need a blood replenisher for sure.

“ROOT agents showed up in my home tonight Owl. In my fucking home on my nephews birthday. Do I look happy to you? Do not test my patience right now.” Owl cursed, he took his mask off running a hand over his scowling face.

“Are you sure it was ROOT?” She nods.

“Considering all of ANBU has a no entry allowed policy for my residence unless there's fire then yes. They entered without permission and demanded that I hand over an injured agent. Also their masks were blank, they had no field of emotion.” Owl crosses his arms.

“This throws a wrench into things Swan.” Airi shakes her head. Obviously she knew that. She wasn’t stupid. They were going to have to start from scratch again. Everytime they got close to reaching the goal… She wasn’t happy.

“I had Dove relocate Squirrel and Kitsune to a safe house. I assume Dove will have taken the mokuton user with him.” Owl groans.

“Do you know which safe house?” Airi shakes her head, no she didn’t. Knowing Haru it is one in the Uchiha district, possibly the Hyuga district. Worst case scenario he took them to one of the safe houses outside of the walls. One of Orochimaru’s old bases.. Airi didn’t think he’d go that far.

“That’s probably a good thing then. I will report the incident to the Hokage. Shimura is getting braver, I think it’s well past time the Sandaime takes a look at ROOT.” Airi shakes her head coming to stand. Kakashi’s breathing evened out.

“We can’t know if Shimura is secretly controlling Hiruzen-sama at this point. ROOT was supposed to be disbanded after the war, yet they showed up in my home tonight with less than clear intent.” She points out carefully. Owl hated that she was right. He swore under his breath.

“So we’re running blind then.” Airi sighs.

“We’ve been running blind this whole fucking time Hizashi.” Owl gave her a look, she shrugged.

Hyuga Hizashi was supposed to be dead, she shouldn’t speak his name out loud, but she felt it imperative to drive the point home. They were in the dark literally, even with his all seeing eyes, they were running blind. They have been since before the third war even ended. Airi wanted to curse every god she knew. 

“How is your Uchiha project going?” He questions instead. Airi purses her lips checking to make sure Kakashi is still passed out.

“Slowly. My informant is not weaving a kind picture. There is unrest within their clan, it will probably escalate soon. My bet is Shimura has something planned for it.” Airi walks over and sits on the desk next to him. Owl considers her words.

“The sannin?”She leans her head back looking up at the cleaning painted privacy seal on the ceiling. 

“Spread out, but I could get word to them if necessary. Are we planning a hostile takeover, Owl?” He snickers at her but shakes his head. Hostile takeover was an escalation he didn’t want to have to come too.

“Not yet. Remember Swan we’re playing the long game here. Take Dog to his apartment and locate your students. I’ll clean up the mess tonight and deal with our friend this time.” Airi rolls her eyes. They weren’t friends. Sliding off the table. She reaches out with her chakra, Reiko should get the message.

Natural born sensor that she was. There was a reason Reiko was on Airi’s payroll and not the villages. 

“Very well. I want a new house.” He scoffs at her.

“I will send someone by to check for bugs.” She shakes her head.

“That won't do, if ROOT broke in tonight it means they’ve been watching me for far too long. New house. Preferably close to the tea house, if not I want to be near the Uchiha district.” Owl places his mask back on. Sighing in exasperation he relented.. 

“I need a message sent to my brother.” Quid pro quo, she can accept those terms.

“I’ll deliver it myself.” He nods. He holds out a scroll to her, she takes it carefully. Airi does not open it.

“I’ll have Ferret deliver the keys to you later.” Airi nods, she carefully maneuvers Kakashi off the couch. He was far too skinny, this would not do. 

“Send Chipmunk along too. This one will feel better if he can see his teammates once he wakes up.” Owl nods.

“You’re going to mother them aren’t you.” He sounds like he’s accusing her of something. She doesn’t dignify him with a response instead leaving in a shunshin. Owl shakes his head, he now gets to play damage control. They were playing a dangerous game..

They had been for a while now.

.

Reiko looks up suddenly from where she had been sitting, teacup sitting between her hands stills just as she was about to take a sip. “Sensei is looking for us.” She tells Haru, who almost looks relieved. He gets up quickly, goes to lift the sleeping toddler off the cot. He pointedly does not look at the other ANBU agent.

“Where is she?” He asks once cradling Naruto to his chest. 

“At Dog’s place. She wants us to meet her there. We are not to go back to the house.” Haru nods, that sounded right. ROOT broke a dangerous rule tonight. They’ve been watching her.

Orochimaru would not be pleased at all. Haru curses in his mind. This was becoming tedious.

“Let’s go. Badger, take Reiko, it will be faster.” A nod and then they’re gone.

…

Kakashi comes too slowly. The last thing he’d remembered was passing out at Airi doorstep. Tenzo had brought him there. He jolts up, they weren’t safe. Airi forces him back down. “You punctured your lung. I healed it but for fucks sake lay down. Badger is in the living room with Naruto, Reiko and Haru. We are safe. I’ve already got the situation handled. Kakashi-kun lay down, you are safe. Ferret and Chipmunk will be around later.” He settles but only because she makes him.

“We’re in your apartment, my home was compromised. Haru and your partner have already cleared the place for bugs. Rest. I’m going to go make something for everyone to eat.” Kakashi nodded, this was not how he’d imagined seeing her again would go.

Airi patted his knee before exiting his room. Haru leaned against the hallway wall, arms crossed. He looked less than pleased and it was the look that greeted her as she left Kakashi’s room. “How quickly can you get a message to Rice?” He scowled at her. Obviously he wasn’t pleased with the situation in the slightest.

“Airi-sama…” She held up a hand at him, silencing him from saying anything further. Instead she tapped code with her ring finger to her thumb. Haru breathed in through his nose, his left brow twitched.

_Understood._

“Stay with Dog or Badger while I am gone.” He muttered. It almost sounded like an order. Airi rolled her eyes. 

“Do not presume that you can give me orders, Haru. Now go. We are on a tight schedule as it stands.” Airi watches as he grits his teeth before disappearing. 

She continues to Kakashi’s kitchen. She hoped that he had something edible that she could make for them all to eat, if not she’d have to send Reiko to get supplies. Airi refused to be a prisoner in her own village, the sooner she or her apprentice were seen out and about the better.

Chipmunk and Ferret arrive several hours later, neither are in ANBU attire which she is pleased to see. She can assess how much food she’s going to force down their throats much easier. Kakashi has joined them in the common space and Badger has changed clothes as well. Naruto is sleeping in Reiko’s lap and Airi was glad for it. Reiko on the other hand for once looked to be on high alert. She was less than pleased by the current situation. Airi sent her apprentice a look, _calm._

Reiko nods and takes a deep breath. She holds Naruto a little closer to her. Airi nods… that would do.

“You're awfully calm for someone whose house was broken into.” Chipmunk, or rather Shiranui Genma tells her as she stirs the rice. Airi pins him with a look.

“When have I ever been one to panic Genma-kun?” He shrugged. She never did, not even when the nine tails broke free. Airi handled everything with a level of calm that he never understood. Genma would go as far as to say that she was almost too collected.

It didn’t make sense. She was a civilian. She’d always been a civilian, she had no training and yet she was always level headed. Like an infiltrator or even high ranking ANBU officer. As far as Genma knew the only ANBU work she ever did was to help train seduction specialists. To be perfectly honest Sato Airi was a mystery to him. Despite that he knew one thing for certain, she loved this village with a fierceness that was terrifying. More specifically certain people within the village.

He would hate to be on her bad side. 

“Never I guess, what are you making it? It smells good.” She rolls her eyes smirking at him.

“Something from my time is Wind country, it’s very aromatic but the taste is not as spicy as it smells. It will be done shortly.” He sits at Kakashi’s bar and watches as she cooks. Airi pays him no attention.

She had no intention of poisoning them. And if she did it wouldn’t be in the food. Which Ferret kindly points out as he pulls the poison user to the living space. “Come on Genma, we're playing cards. Leave Airi-san alone, if she wanted to poison us it wouldn’t be in the food she’s planning on feeding Rei-chan or Naru-chibi.” Namiashi Raido winks at her and she snickers to herself.

These kids made her feel old. Even if they were less so kids and more young adults at this point. Airi supposed it didn’t matter, she was afterall old enough to be their mother or even their grandmother some way or another. Her soul was far too old for their nonsense.

…

Rice was a small country with no real established line of rule, sure there was a daimyo and some clans but the country itself was in ruin after the three consecutive wars. Its climate was different from the surrounding countries boarding on extreme flips between temperament. It was of course a perfect hideout for the recently exiled sannin. Orochimaru had supposedly betrayed the village by experimenting on humans, as such things went against the seemingly moral code of the village hidden in the leaf.

Which was all well and good until the truth came into play. Everything Orochimaru had done had been sanctioned by the council. A rather interesting particament if you were to ask Haru. It was after all those experiments that saved his own clanhead’s life in the last year. His father’s life. Gene manipulation was a rather interesting thing, and it aligned with jutsu manipulation could do pretty amazing things.

Unethical immoral things...probably… but they were still amazing. Haru knew Airi would argue that every aspect of shinobi life was technically unethical and immoral. It was why even after everything that happened she still considered Orochimaru someone worth keeping a contact with. Information was information, it mattered not to her how or from who it was obtained.

Her thirst for knowledge is ultimately what drew the sannin to her. Haru personally didn’t enjoy thinking about it in the slightest. Airi-sama was practically his mother and he didn’t enjoy thinking such things about her. He cleared his thoughts as he waited for the door to open. Or for Orochimaru to attack him, either stood a chance at being the outcome currently.

Orochimaru-sama wasn’t expecting him back yet, not for another month or so. He wouldn’t be happy about the recent developments. Haru wasn’t happy that he was having to deliver this message. He would have much preferred being able to stay and keep an eye on Airi-sama.

“You are early Haru-kun.” He doesn’t flinch as an arm slinks around his shoulders, or at the kunai pointed at his throat. This was a benign attempt on his life. Hari had quite frankly seen much worse. This trick didn’t work on him anymore, he was used to it by now.

“The old war hawk has made a move. Swan sent me at once to alert you of the change of things.” Orochimaru regarded him warily, he dropped his arm, kunai winding itself back up his sleeve.

Well then.

“Come in Haru-kun, it seems we have much to discuss.” 

…

The following morning Airi woke before the rest of the inhabitants of Kakashi’s apartment. The three squad mates were in various states of sleep in the living room, the mokuton user had been called away by Owl earlier in the morning,Airi offered him a smile as he lef.. She smiled fondly at them all and then continued to the kitchen, she was going to have to go buy Kakashi some more groceries, the state of his cupboards was just sad. Perhaps she could send Reiko and one of the others. Raido and Genma had been a part of Minato’s guard, she’d always liked the two, they were good kids. She trusted them. Kakashi she practically raised once Minato became his teacher, she’d do anything for him. Even if it meant vetting his friends. He opened his good eye to stare at her, she smirked.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered and she shook her head.

There was nothing he had done that he needed to apologize for. Not to her anyway. She couldn’t tell him how he could or could not grieve. That wasn’t her place. Airi would just wait until he was ready to come back, she’d help him piece himself back together once he decided that was what he wanted. 

It wouldn’t be the first time she’d held the pieces for someone as they grieved. 

“The only thing you have to apologise for is the abhorrent state of this kitchen. Do you ever eat home cooked food, Kakashi-kun?” Had she known he’d been living off nothing but take out and frozen dinners she would have come over and made him something better to eat. Genma stirred then he blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“I usually cook for our squad from time to time. Do you want help making breakfast?” Genma pushed himself off the ground groaning dramatically. Airi raised her brow at him.

“I don’t know if that makes me feel any better Genma-kun, the last I heard you’d burned down your own apartment kitchen.” Genma glared as Raido snickered awake. He’d take the other couch so he was faring better than his partner who’d slept on the floor. Kakashi adjusts himself up and sits crossed legged watching them all.

“Ah… that wasn’t my fault.” Airi rolled her eyes. She doubted that.

“Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that there really isn't much I can make here for everyone. Raido-san did Owl give you the key to my new house? We can move the party there and it should provide more space for everyone.” Raido nodded leaning down to pick up his pack off the floor. He dug around it until he found the scroll he was looking for, quickly tossing it to Airi who catches it with no problem at all.

“The scroll is the key and has the address written at the top. Owl said that the house would have all of your things moved over to it by later today.” Airi nodded and Kakashi actually made a perplexed sound.

“New house?” She nods leaning against the kitchen's entry way.

“Yes. My old house has a leak that unfortunately cannot be repaired. It is better for everyone if I just change residence. We were going to have to move sooner or later now that Naruto-kun is older.” Which was technically the truth, Airi had already been thinking about relocating to another part of the village. She needed a bigger home if she was going to keep housing Reiko, Naruto, herself and even Haru when he was in the village. The small barely three bedroom she’d previously lived in was being outgrown.

It was why she went ahead and asked Owl for a new house. They were going to have to reseal her old house if she had decided to go back to it, and why go through all that effort if she was going to be moving them in the foreseeable future anyway. This worked out better ultimately.

While the timing wasn’t her own, she made it work.

“Alright, Kakashi-kun you need more food in your apartment. Reiko is taking Naruto to play with Sasuke-kun in a little while, so while they’re there we can go to the market to get the groceries that are needed. Genma-kun if you could go to the new house and make sure that whoever Owl has overseeing everything doesn’t break my shit that would be appreciated.” Airi claps her hands together as she decides their next steps.

They needed to fein normalcy.

That night Airi went back to work.

…

Airi sat in the middle of the round bed, a blanket pulled up to cover her chest. At the edge of the bed sat another woman, close to her age. Long inky black hair, obsidian eyes, equally as nude. Airi slinked forward letting the blanket fall, she wrapped her arms around the other woman’s shoulders nuzzling her lips into her neck. 

She pressed soft kisses against the warm flesh all the way up the neck, until coming just to the earlobe. Airi nipped it playfully. “Lay back down with me.” The other woman leaned back into her embrace but did not lay down.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Airi shook her head, her hold tightening slightly. 

“What if I asked you to stay longer?” The dark haired woman bit her lip as a hand cupped around her breast, fingers softly caressing her skin. Touch gentle, lurring, it beckoned her to stay. She wanted to stay, but she mustn't.

She shrugged Airi off her shoulders, who pouted in return but instead carefully got off the bed. The blonde woman started gathering their clothes from the floor. She helped her dress, fixed her hair, removed any sign of their activity from both of their bodies and then sat in front of her on the floor. A frown tugged at her own lips.

“The unrest continues to grow, I don’t know how much longer I can placate the raging fire.” Airi leaned forward placing her hand on the woman's now covered knee. The woman placed her own hand on top. She pressed a gentle kiss into her knuckles. Reassuring, kind, earnest.

“You need only to let love guide you Uchiha-san. We most focus on those we love, instead of those that hate us. Our love gives us the strength to go one.” Airi stood then pulling the other woman up with her. She wrapped her arms around her once again, but there was nothing sensual about it this time.

She offered this embrace solely for comfort. Airi could only imagine the pain the other woman was going through. To have her loyalties tested, pulled between two extremes. What was right for her family… What was right for the village… It was moments like these that Airi was extremely thankful that she had no clan and no ties to the village itself.

Airi didn’t love the village hidden in the leaves. She’d seen so far into the depth of it’s darkness that she couldn’t love it as it was. Seen the corruption for what it was, the deception that took place on a regular basis, the lies, and the horrors. Airi had stared into the abyss too many times to believe it’s lies, if it dared to stare back into her soul then she knew all it would find was reproachful disdain. 

Airi didn’t love the village hidden in the leaves. What she loved were select people who lived here. People who were being hurt by the broken system. People who had hurt others because of the system. Airi would do everything in her power to fix it, even if it meant dragging the system through the slug of its own core. 

Then so be it.

“I suppose that it is easy for you to say Sato-san.”The woman mutters cooly, Airi pays her no mind. Words spoken from a broken heart only affected her if she let them.

“I suppose… Let’s get you home before your husband notices Uchiha-san.” The woman bit her lip, but left without another word. Airi watches her go quietly pondering all she had said. There was still much to prepare for. The night was still young. Airi went to get ready for her next guest.

She hoped the Uchiha matron arrived home without any difficulties. She’d hate to have to find another clan contact.

**XOXOX**

**This chapter is not nearly as long as the last. 6000 word chapters aren’t usually my go too, I like shorter chapters between 1500-2000 words for the most part. This chapter is a good middle ground between my preferred and the last chapter.. I hope you do not mind the shorter chapter, for this story I will probably try to maintain chapter lengths between 2000-6000 words in the future**

**I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who has given their support thus far! Love you guys!**

**Thank you for reading:)**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ “Somewhere between love and hate lies confusion, misunderstanding and desperate hope.” _

**~ Shannon L. Alder**

**…**

Orochimaru paced around his lab, Haru -the good little messenger bird he was- waited patiently for him to collect himself. The sannin needed a moment to think, he knew Airi would count on him making the next move. It’s why she sent him Haru, her most trusted employee. Whoever thought Haru served the leaf village had an unfortunate wake up call, Haru only pretended to serve the village. He valued honesty too much to blindly follow orders, unless they were coming from Airi. She never outright lied to anyone. He stops pacing.

“How quickly do you think you alert Jiraiya of the change? I believe my old teammate is in the Ame region again.” Haru looks up at the ceiling, calculating expressions brimming in his lavender eyes.

“It will probably be quicker to alert Tsunade-sama of the change, isn’t she near the Taki border? Wait, that would be suspicious if she turned back up out of the blue… If I left right now I could in theory get to Ame by daybreak.” Orochimaru smirked, this was why he liked the boy. He paid attention. Haru jumped out of the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Anything specific you want me to tell Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama? Or just the general gist of things as they stand. Danzo won't be able to make another move for a while considering how this one failed, Owl will be looking for it. So Airi-sama and the others are safe for now.” The boy's own natural intellect rivals that of a Nara, he makes conclusions easily, forms plans quickly, Orochimaru shakes his head.

“Just alert him to the change of pace. Keep me posted.” Hura nods then vanishes from the middle of the lab. Orochimaru sits down.

Now he needed to really think. What ever were they going to do about that old hawk? Shimura had long assumed that he had Orochimaru’s loyalty...

He was wrong.

…

Owl would admit they had an odd relationship. A previous member of the Hyuga clan he was supposed to believe a woman of her standing beneath him, her lowly status of prostitute would have railed many of his clansmen up. They would have said she was nothing but a common whore, an insect beneath their feet, less than them, not worth their time, at one point he may have felt the same. He knew better now. She was much more than that.

“Peeping is rude, Owl.” He snorted landing in her workroom, Owl leaned against the bathroom’s archway crossing his arms. She was fully dressed, and it’s not like he hasn’t seen her naked before.

Too many times. He suppresses a shudder, Owl would admit that Airi was a beautiful woman. There was no way to deny such a fact, she was the most sought out cortesan in the whole land of fire. Her business brought in tones of revenue for the village. But as it stood she was one of the few he considered a close friend, almost a sister even, so he did not relish the mental image of her naked. No matter how attractive she was. 

“You were busy tonight.”  _ I thought you were stepping away from active duty. _ The unasked questions lingers in the air, she finally turns to look at him, makeup half removed. Without it the small beauty mark above her lip just at the edge of her cheek could be seen along with the telltale bags acquired from too many sleepless nights. Owl had never figured out when she slept. She sighs at him.

“I am still busy and peeping is rude as fuck.” He holds up his hand, ring finger to thumb and taps code. She scowls clearly displeased.

“Right now?! Seriously?!” He nods and she quickly removes the rest of her makeup. Before taking a step towards him, he holds out her mask, the one she always refused to wear. She glared at it as expected and he forced it over her face. 

“You are the bane of my existence Owl.” She grumbles and he ignores her. They had work to do, so she would have to get over it. As a former student of Orochimaru he knew exactly what she was capable of. Airi could be very scary when she wanted to be.

Civilian or not.

“You have informed me several times. Come we are wasting time Swan.” She hisses at him under the mask.

“I hate you.” He shakes his head. She didn’t.

“We’re meeting up with the others, stop complaining.” She flips him off and he picks her up. He knew she could travel by shunshin if she wanted but considering her mood it would be faster if he just did it for them.

He steadies her when they land. She pinches him and he rolls his eyes. So childish. Sometimes he wondered why he considered her a friend. “Owl….” Owl can hear the concern dripping off her tongue. Ah yes that’s right, because she considered him a friend. He acknowledges her concern but shakes his head, he was fine. 

He would be fine.

His brother after all didn’t know he was the ANBU commander… Hiashi only knew that his life had been spared thanks to his former sensei. He had no idea that he was even in the village. Only a select few were privy to that information.

The others appear sporadically. As per usual no one is on time. The Hyuga in him is furious, but he relents having expected this behavior from the others. Owl knew that if he hadn’t gone to retrieve Airi she would have forgotten about the meeting. He didn’t blame her per say, a lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Shimura had yet to make a move.

Owl was more than willing to wait him out. Airi for her part was not amused about that, she claimed _ “I made poor Haru do extra work for nothing.”... _ Owl for a moment almost felt bad for his firstborn son.. almost. 

The Uchiha clan head arrived first much to Airi apparent displeasure, although he assumes that had more to do with her earlier affairs than Fugaku himself. Owl suspected that Airi actually liked and respected the man a great deal… but his wife was one of her contacts and Mikoto had been so distraught when she’d arrived for their  _ meeting _ .. It tended to cloud her judgement. Next is the Yamanaka matron Inari followed by Nara Shikaku, and Choza’s brother Chou, they each give a small nod of head. Airi bounded over to Inari to inspect the women carefully.

Owl assumed that had absolutely everything to do with the woman’s pregnancy. It does, he watches as she runs a glowing green hand around the other woman’s abdomen. “Stop using shunshin, please.” He can hear the pleading tone in Airi voice as she chastised the younger woman. Owl frowns behind the mask…

Airi knew all too well the adverse reaction that shunshin could hold on pregnant women. 

Not his business he decides, instead he walks over to Fugaku the Uchiha clan head offers him a curt nod. Owl clears his throat to regain Airi’s attention. She turns her masked face towards him and he can feel the heat from her gaze through it. Hiashi arrives at the moment ruining any further chance for her to tell him to fuck off.

“Apologies, the children were having a rough night.” Owl’s heart pangs for a moment and he ignores it. Airi saves anyone from saying something they shouldn’t by nodding her head sympathetically.She of all people would understand that plight.

“It gets easier Hiashi-sama, they learn as they grow and as long as you are there to guide them they shall be fine.” And she would know, she’s raised tons of children at this point. None her own but he suspects that hardly matters to her.

“Owl-sama I assume you and Sawn-sama called this meeting for a reason..” Fugaku cuts in with a short ton. Owl sighs when Airi turns to glare at him, despite the fact that no one can see. He just knows she is.

“Yes we did, ROOT has made its first move, Swan intercepted some of their agents last night after they intruded upon the Sato residence.” Everyone scowls at that bit of news, no one knew but him it was Airi beneath the Swan mask but him here, but they all knew that Sato Airi’s residence was offlimmace.

“What were they doing there?” Shikaku questions after a moment. He personally hadn’t spoken to Minato’s older sister in quite some time but he still knew better than to stick his nose in her business. Sato Airi was a scary woman. 

“That information is unfortunately classified to ANBU.” Owl answers smoothly. Swan says absolutely nothing. But other than fretting over Inari she usually didn’t.

“Figures..” Shikaku mumbles, dissatisfied. Sadly he would have to get over it. 

Owl turns to look at Airi who has turned her attention to the ceiling of the highly sealed room they were in. She had no intention of helping him at all.

“Are Sato-san and her charges at least ok?” Acimichi Chou asks after a moment of consideration.

“Yes Sato-san and her charges are fine, if I am not mistaken she was even at work earlier in the evening.” Airi as Swan finally says, still glaring at the ceiling, she was not happy with any of this. Fugaku half scowls at that.. Owl frowned behind the mask, so he knew about his wife’s deviations then.

Owl reminds himself that that is quite frankly not his business. They move on with their borderline coup counsel meeting. Despite what Airi would believe they were in fact not planning a coup, no they were still playing the long game. But they needed allies, and the former friends of the Yondaime had been a perfect place to start. No one had been satisfied by what happened three years ago, an attack in their own village that was blatantly covered up as something else. Not to mention what the Third tried to do to him, the demand that had been made of the Hyuga clan. Or how the Uchiha were treated, how major clans such as the Nara and their allies were ignored. That war had run clans like the Inazuka and Hatake almost to ruin. Minato had wanted a better future for the village, it was their job to make sure that that happened.

Even if it meant some form of treason. 

At least they weren’t stealing children and brainwashing them, or ordering unethical experimentation on infants. What they were doing was not nearly as extreme. But it was still probably treason. Owl shoved the thought away, remorse did him no good here. 

“So do the two of you have a plan?” Inari speaks up after a moment, they’d rehashed everything they knew so far about ROOT. Which thanks to Airi’s relationship with Orochimaru was a lot. Owl was thankful that Airi didn’t believe anything at face value.. She would have been great for Intelligence … but he knew why she hadn’t.

What good would she have been to Minato if she died before he made jonin. Owl could hear the argument in the back of his head. She’d gotten in that argument with so many people over the years. Himself included, but he never brought it up again after the first time. She had been right..

“They’re not going to answer that Inari.”Shikaku huffs crossing his arms over his chest. Owl shrugs at him and Airi makes a point to not look at any of them. 

“We are reevaluating the current plan, but it is still the most liable…” She offers, with a half truth. Shikaku adjusted to stroke his chin, obviously thinking. Fugaku scowls at the response and Hiashi remains quiet. The Yamanaka and Akimichi representatives have concerned looks on their faces.

“So it’s still just a waiting game then..” Chou mutters, shaking his head. Obviously unhappy by the notationa itself.

Sadly there was nothing they could do yet. Owl only wanted to inform them of ROOTs latest moves.

“For the time being yes. If anything odd starts happening or you hear anything you know how to get in contact with me.” Owl states politically, he gives each member of their group a slight bow. Airi places her arm on his elbow and they vanish.

This meeting was over.

...

Jiraiya takes one look at the chunin who had appeared right next to him outside the bathhouse and groans. The kid doesn’t even bother to pretend to be apologetic, if anything he just looks disgusted. He grabs him by the arm and transports them to a different location, Jiraiya did not want the women he had been spying on to be alerted to his peeping.

“Airi-sama would be so disappointed.” Haru mutters, shaking his head at the man as they appear in a small mostly empty bar. Jiraiya ignores him. Airi knew what type of person he was, why he did what he did, and it has never stoped her from fucking him before. 

“What are you doing here Haru-kun, we weren’t scheduled for a check in for another few weeks.” Jiraiya would rather get to the point. Haru grits his teeth, a small irkling of KI threatening to spill. It sets Jiraiya on edge immediately.

“I’ve got a message for you from Rice.” 

Jiraiya narrows his eyes. What did Orochimaru want from him?

Haru shoves a scroll at him before he can ask. It hits him in the chest with a bit of force. This kid. Honestly no respect. Jiraiya opens it after giving the chunin a stink eye. What did Airi see in this kid? Hell even Orochimaru liked him. Yeah he was a good messenger, but fuck his attitude left more to be desired. 

Maybe he needed to spend less time with Airi and Orochimaru and more time with Tsunade… The Slug princess would surely teach this brat some manners. Kami knew he needed to learn some. Haru glares at him. “Are you going to read the scroll any time soon old man? I’ve got shit to do and you are wasting my fucking time.” Jiraiya glares back, this fucking kid. 

Although he was more irritable than normal so it was probably important. Jiraiya quickly scanned the contents of the scroll. He drew in a sharp breath. Well then.

“Hey brat, we’re leaving.”

Haru preens. “About damn time.” They needed to make a pit stop on the way back, but Haru would get over it. He needed to get word to Tsuande, and the kid looked like he’d pass out if he sent him. Jiraiya grits his teeth. So they were finally making a move then. 

About damn time indeed.

**XOXOX**

**So there’s a lot going on behind closed doors… A lot of it is definitely Airi’s fault. Prostitutes make great spies afterall.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
